Kiss Your Bride
by Trufreak89
Summary: What if there was more to Amy's reaction to seeing River walk past at the wedding?


**Title: **Kiss Your Bride

**Summary: **What if there was more to Amy's reaction to seeing River at the wedding?

**Disclaimer: **Don't own anything related to the show.

**Rating: **PG

**A/N: **Amy/River. Amy/Rory. Spoilers for 5x13. Can be read as a sort of prequal to Fairytale Endings

Amy sighed a breath of relief as she managed to finally slip out of the reception and get five minutes to herself. She collapsed on to an old wooden bench, her wedding dress bunching around her like a marshmallow. From the moment she'd woke up her mother had been hounding her. Get ready, get to the church, get married. She still managed a small smile at the thought of her mother. For some reason the idea of her parents being around seemed a novelity and she found she coudln't stay mad at the overbearing woman for very long.

"All a bit too much?" Amy was startled by the silky voice that interrupted her thoughts and looked up to find a middle aged blonde woman smiling at her.

"Sorry?" Something niggled at the back of Amy's mind.

"Your big day." The stranger smiled like they were old friends as she offered her a small hip flask full of god-knows-what. The blushing bride took the flask and a sizeable gulp. The liquid was hot and seared her throat as it slipped down. The burning sensation was a not so unpleasant reminder that she was alive; and for some reason that made her feel guilty.

"Thanks." She passed the silver flask back, her fingers brushing against the other woman's. She looked away, unsure of why she felt so exposed around the stranger. "I'm sorry, are you from Rory's side or mine?" The blonde took a seat beside her before answering and holding out her hand.

"River Song." The woman spoke with a confidence that was infectious and Amy began to feel her old brash self again. She held out her hand to the blonde, intending to shake. River surprised her by taking hold of her wrist and brigning Amy's porcelain fingers up to her ruby lips. Her lips were soft and warm against Amy's clamy skin and the contact sent a shudder through the redhead's body. "Weddings are strange things, every distant cousin and funny uncle comes out of the woodwork for a free bar and some cake."

Amy snatched her hand back, as though burnt by River's touch. "Oh? And which are you?" She knew she sounded rude. Had her mother been there she would have told her off and apologised to River, telling her her daughter could be a bit 'funny' at times. Four psychiatrists and that was the best her mother could get. Amy was a 'bit funny'. A bit off. Not quite right.

River didn't seem fazed by her reaction. A cheshire cat grin spread over her lips as she lent in closer and whispered in to Amy's ear. "Well I'm no one's uncle, but I can be a bit funny." Amy recoiled back as the woman's hand came to rest a little too high up her hip.

"I just got married!" It was all she could think to say as she pulled away from the other woman. Looking back her first reaction probably should have been 'I'm straight' or 'I don't even know you', but somehow as she thought about it they didn't seem right.

Something began to fade in River's gaze as Amy's rejection sunk in. As though they had already embarked on some timeless affair and Amy had just called it off. "I know sweeite." She smiled sadly as she pulled out a tattered blue journal. "I was there. I liked my wedding better." She flicked through the pages, each and everyone of them blank.

"It's a shame. I thought maybe I'd be enough for you to remember..." Amy's eyes widened as River swooped down and stole a kiss. The blonde gave her no time to object as she pulled away and walked towards the door to get back inside to the reception. "I guess you'll just have to remember him on your own Pond." She threw her a wink and dissappeared.

Amy sat in stunned silence, her fingertips tracing the outline of her lips. She had no idea how long she sat there, thinking of the strange blonde and the even stranger journal, but eventually she heard her mother calling her from inside. It was time for the speeches and the cake. Pulling herself together she ventured back inside, only to walk straight in to her mother.

"Amy!" The older woman's eyes widened as she caught sight of her only child. "What's the matter dear? You're crying!" Amy's hand shot up to her cheek and sure enough her fingers brushed against cool damp tears.

She thought of River and the kiss and smiled. "It's okay...I think I'm happy."


End file.
